Why?
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Oh Baby Why Do I Do That To You! Song fic to why by Jason Aldean. slash, BOY/BOY Chris Jericho/Miz


_Okay another song fic on the coming soon list. This is "Why" by Jason Aldean. The piring is Chris Jeric/Miz. Please enjoy my fic and review I eat themup._

_**Song-"Why" by Jason Aldean**_

_**Pairing-Chris Jericho/Miz**_

_**Warning-SLASH BOY/BOY**_

**It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why**

Chris glanced at the clock and it read 3 AM, Chris then went to the bath room door in which Mike had concealed himself and knocked three times quietly on the door. He got no answer but when he out his ear against the door he could hear light sobbing and sniffles. Chris sighed, it was time to apologize.

"Mike, baby I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you please forgive and come out." Chris waited by the door patently for an answer but there was none.

"Michael…." Chris trailed off. It was hard being ten years apart an in a relationship, especially when he always did this to Mike before he finally said "Sorry." And by that time Mike was ready to leave most times.

**Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you**

To Chris's he heard a muffled answer from the other side of the door. "What?"

"Don't call me Michael…I don't wanna hear it…" Mike told Chris through the door.

The door creaked open, Chris stepped back and slowly Mike came out of the bath room. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy and he looked like he was sad, hurt and pissed all at the same time. Chris reached up to touch Mike but Mike slapped his hand away. "Do. Not. Touch. Me" Mike warned menacingly.

"Mike you know I love you, stop being like this I said I was sorry." Mike looked at his sharply.

"You're always sorry, but if you were really sorry this wouldn't happen all the time damnit! I am so tired of hurting…of you hurting me. I am leaving." Chris sighed, he knew that was coming.

**I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside**

Mike went around the room quickly, grabbing his things and stuffing them into his suit case. Chris followed Mike around trying to reason with him but Mike was dead set on leaving. Chris was not about to let Mike go no matter what though.

Chris would do anything to keep Mike with him, not only did Chris love him but he looked out for he and made sure he didn't mess his self up in any kind of way. Chris didn't like showing his true feeling but if it would make Mike stay he would. As Mike went to open the door Chris grabbed his hand and when Mike went to smack his hand off Chris caught that hand to.

**Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you**

Chris pinned Mike up against the door and put his face only inches from Mike's, Mike looked a little frightened of this side of Chris but he refused to let his fear stop his rage.

"I love you Mike and weather you want to admit it or not you love me to and that's why you should forgive me and let us work this out. When we started this relationship we both knew their would be times like this and you can't just walk out on me." Chris stated firmly. Chris rested his head on Mike's shoulder, Mike moved his head to the side and rubbed his cheek on Chris's head.

**Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you**

Chris slowly let go of Mike's hands and just stood there. Mike was still angry but didn't have the heart to walk out on that door. Chris brought his and up and hugged Mike to him while Mike carded his hands through Chris's hair. The road ahead was going to be rocky but they would get through it together. Mike was mad but in a few days he would be okay and Chris would try his hardest to stop all the fights that threated to ruin his and Mike's relationship.


End file.
